


How Easy You Are To Need

by willowycreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Zombie Apocalypse, um this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature
Summary: It really take the world going to chaos for Sansa to understand her feelings for Jon Snow





	How Easy You Are To Need

**Author's Note:**

> I just like stories about zombie apocalypses?

It really took the world going to complete and utter shit for Sansa to realize how she feels about Jon Snow. 

 

He's just always been there in her life, he got along better with her siblings then she did sometimes. Maybe she resented him and that's why she kept her distance or maybe it was the fact that looking at him made her heart feel heavy. Whatever her reasons were Jon and Sansa were never close growing up. They'd never had anything in common, and why should she have been the one to put all the effort in a friendship when it seemed like he had no problem avoiding her? 

 

The end of the world as she knew had come about while she was at fucking college stressing out about finals coming up. Sansa never had time to even watch the news while she was studying for calculus, a subject that was forever screwing her over. It was Robb's frantic phone calls telling her to come to fuck to his house and they would drive back to winterfell together that had chilled her to her bones. Robb had never swore at her. Her big brother liked to think of himself as Sansa's knight in shining armor who protected her from all the bad things in the world. 

 

She had texted Jeyne and told her to pack her things and meet her outside of her car. Sansa didn't know what was going on, Robb hadn't told her what it was that had scared him but whatever it was Sansa was not about to leave her best friend behind. She'd packed her things and whatever food and water she could bring with her and left for her car. On her way outside her dorm she'd a few of the other girls doing the same and all of them in a hurry.

 

She'd remember the fear on Jeyne's face as she got in Sansa's car without saying a word. Both of them had felt like something was wrong but they didn't know what. She was just hoping nothing had happened to her family because no matter how much they had annoyed her times, Sansa didn't know what she would do with herself if something happened. 

 

The drive to Robb's place was weirdly uneventful. The sun was still out, people were walking their dogs, school buses passed by, and there wasn't even any traffic. 

 

Robb didn't open the door until she said her name and who she was with. Once he opened the door though she saw Jon and Theon with him, along with bags filled with weapons. 

 

She'd started to notice Jon. She doesn't know when he stopped being her brother's best friend or an honorary brother to her sibling but it slowly creeped on her. 

 

Jon was always to first to ask her if she needed help when she would cook, even when it wasn't just her cooking. He'd help kindle fire even if Sansa can do it perfectly now. Whenever there were new recruits to the group he'd make sure to scare them away from bothering her. 

 

They talked more now than they ever did before the world changed. They talked about stupid things like what they would eat if they could or how much they wished they could take a hot shower instead of cold baths or even making fun how serious Robb had become. 

 

Sansa thinks she knew that she fell in love with imp between they On my way! He found lemons for and when he killed a wight that came too close. It's not so romantic but it's what she has. 

 

Sometimes though she can't tell if he only entertains her because he can tell how lonely she is or because he felt same responsibility that Robb felt over her. She hopes its because he feels the same way that she feels about him. When Sansa hopes those things though she feels guilty because she should hoping the world went back to the way it was and not some guy returning her feelings.

 

Sansa really wishes she could go back in time and never have volunteered to go on the supply run with Jon. She'd just seen the way Val was looking at him and something in her had snapped. She wasn't even that good of a shot and she was absolutely useless with a knife, she didn't know why Jon had agreed with her coming along. 

 

Val could fight and hunt with the best of them, and to Sansa's bitter disappointment she was pretty and nice. She was welcomed into the group with open arms, while Sansa was welcomed into the group because she was the leader's little sister. 

 

Not even the little sister that could fight. Sansa knew that she had useful qualities about her, like how she could stitch clothes and stitch up the other fighters and that she could actually cook unlike the rest of them. She was smart too, no one could deny that, but when it all came down to what matters most in a zombie apocalypse is that if you fight or not.

 

Arya tried, bless her to teach Sansa how to fight with a knife but Sansa had froze when she had seen the wight come near her. Arya tried teaching her along with bran and rickon how to shoot a gun and while she wasn't terrible at it she wasn't a natural like her little brothers. 

 

Theon was trying to teach her how to fire a bow and arrow but he's either helping Jeyne learn or was in a meeting with the other fighters. 

 

And Jon... Well Sansa was always to scared to ask Jon for help. She didn't want him to know just how inept she felt around all of them. She didn't know why she was embarrassed, it wasn't as if Jon would laugh at her. If anything Jon would actually be patient with her and try to teach her, but that also meant Sansa and Jon being in close proximity of each other and that always made the words asking for help die on her tongue.

 

Maybe if Sansa wasn't so focused on wanting to run her fingers through Jon's curly hair she would have noticed something felt off. 

 

It really should be illegal to look good in flannel during a zombie apocalypse nonetheless.

 

They'd come to this specific grocery store for the food and pharmacy, making sure they had everything in stock. Robb would never tell her this but she's pretty sure he told Jon to get condoms. Babies were more trouble than they were worth while fighting wights and she'd seen the way her brother looked at Arianne. She also had a feeling Jon would feel too awkward to actually grab the boxes of condoms while Sansa was around to watch. 

 

"Do you want to split up? I could look for whatever food is salvageable and you could pick up whatever you need to." She was giving him an out, whether he'd take it though that was up to him.

 

"And leave you out of my sight? You're brother would kill me." He'd said it with that smile of his, the shy one that never failed to make her feel butterflies. 

 

His words also made her feel like dead weight. She told him not worry that nothing could happen in an empty store. He had been wary but time was not on their side and they needed to get back to camp before dark.

 

It wouldn't have bothered her before that he was just looking after for her brother but now it just made her seem like a nuisance. Like he felt obligated to look after her since she obviously couldn't be trusted to survive alone apparently. 

 

She was too busy cursing her feeling for Jon fucking Snow and packing canned food to feel another presence near her. She might not even have notice if the wight hadn't bumped into the shelf. 

 

Last time Sansa had been this close to a wight she had froze. This time she screamed for Jon to come but she didn't wait for his to save her. 

 

Her hands were shaking too hard to pull out the gun she kept strapped to her thigh and the only thing that was in her hand was canned soup. Even if Sansa did pull out the gun there was always the chance that she could miss. It all happened faster than she could blink and she was smashing the can into the wights head and screaming. 

 

By the time Jon found her she was a sobbing mess covered in pieces of wight. He pulled the can out of her hands and just held her close. She just cried harder. Because of course the first time Jon would hold her is because she's a fucking mess who cries after killing a wight. 

 

"Fuck," he swore in her ear. "Fuck Sansa I'm sorry. I never should have left you alone." 

 

Maybe it was the fact that she almost died or that she thought of Jon holding her a lot and in her dreams it wasn't because he was consoling her but something about his words only made her angry. He didn't console her because he knew how much Sansa hated violence but because he left her alone.

 

"I'm not Val." She was being hysterical but Sansa thought she deserved that right considering the circumstances. 

 

"What?" Jon pulled his head back in confusion and Sansa pushed him completely off of her. 

 

"I'm not like Val! Or Arya!" The only reason Sansa wasn't screaming was because even in her rage she knew that would be a stupid idea to attract more wights. " I don't like fighting, I don't get the high you guys get when you kill one of them!" 

 

Jon opened his mouth to speak but Sansa plowed on, she wasn't even sure what she was saying at this point. 

 

"I know I can't fight, but I'm not a baby Jon! You and Robb seem to think that the both of you can protect me from everything. No one can protect anyone anymore!" 

 

She was heaving by the time she was done. Jon crept closer to her and slowly cupped her cheeks. His grey eyes were staring at her so intensely that she couldn't look away.

 

And he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

 

It was a sweet kiss, the type of kiss that promised of more. The type of kiss she would always wait for to happen I the rom-coms her and Jeyne would watch every Friday night. 

 

It made her forget the fact that she just killed a wight and that she was covered in muck. That she was just angry at Jon for implying that she was weak. It made her forget her parents were killed and that the dead won't stay dead. 

 

Jon pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. 

 

"This isn't how I thought our first kiss to go, but you know I've never been good with words." A smile was creeping on his lips, the soft one that she loved so much. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like a child, but Sansa you have to understand I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

Her breath came out a stutter and Sansa felt stupid for just staring, but Jon pulled her closer all the same. 

 

"And without you I'm pretty sure we'd be walking around naked by now." He teased and Sansa hadn't heard Jon tease in such a long time that all she could to his bark out a laugh and push his shoulder. 

 

"Let's go back to the base and I'll tell you all the reasons why I don't care that you're not Val or Arya or anyone else but you." 

 

That made her smile, but she never wanted to be alive because of sheer luck again or depend on someone. 

 

They were walking out and he held her hand tight, and the courage to ask him a question came to her. 

 

"Jon"

 

"Hmm" 

 

"I need you to teacher me how to be a better shot."

 

He smiled that smile of hers and kissed her head before he told her he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this but it's something...  
> I didn't want this to be a one shot but I also don't know where i was going with this and dialogue is so hard for me to write soooo :(


End file.
